fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuo Sora
Kazuo Sora is a powerful Wizard, Wielding the pour of the Ion Flame, a Union of Fire and Lightning. He is the teacher of Ken Raiden, having tough him his magic. He is also the master of Ryu, who used Kazuo's teachings to create his own Union: Shadow Ice. Appearance Personality History Pours and Abilities Magical Abilities Element Union: Ion Flame Ion Flame - A unique Lever 4 type of Element Union, Ion Flame gives Kazuo the ability to produce and control both fire and lightning, by taking hold of the ions in the air. Like most Element Union users, he casually uses normal elemental magic improved by Element Augment. Using Lightning Magic, he can create electromagnetic fields, shock waves,and even shields. Also, he can electrify his entire body, supercharging his strength and speed. He uses this magic less frequent, as he prefers fire magic. His Fire Magic has a unique blue color, and can be used in a number of ways. Besides its normal use, Ken can concentrate ions around the fire, creating blowtorch-like blades that do not just burn but also cut. Using both elements at the same time will burn through his energy reserves much faster. As such, he will start by using one element at a time, often switching between the two, to surprise the enemy. Any fire spell can be augmented with lightning magic at any time, and vise versa. Basic Element (Level 1 Spells): Kazuo uses one element at a time, often switching between the two, to surprise the enemy. Basic Spells: Fire Spells: Lightning Spells: Advanced Spells: Fire Spells: *'Blank Flame Impact': Kazuo gathers flames between his hands, forming a large fire ball. He then plants himself firmly on the ground and charges at his opponent. He will then slam the fire ball in the target, creating a massive explosion on contact. Few can still get up after being hit with this attack. Lightning Spells: *'Lightning Sky Bolt': Kazuo claps his hands above his head, sending a concentrated bolt of lightning in the sky. Black clouds start to gather in a swirling formation. In the center, electricity starts to gather, forming a huge ball of electricity. By doing a hand gesture, Kazuo fires the bolt of lightning at his enemy, creating a fudge crater at the place of impact. Dual Element (Level 2 Spells): These spells use both elements, usually to create ground-shattering attacks. Lightning Fire Spells: Except fore one or two spells, Kazuo can use this at any time, with any spell. *'Lightning Flame Pulse': A spell used exclusively by combining fire and lightning. Kazuo gathers fire in one hand and lightning in the other. He then combines the two, shooting a concentrated beam of fire and lightning at the opponent. True Union (Level 3 Spells): The most powerful state an Ancient Element can active, were the two elements are fused completely, creating a new state which possesses the properties of both elements. True Ion Flame: *'Ion Flame Pulse': Ken's strongest ranged attack. An upgraded version of Lightning Flame Pulse, Ken can shot a beam of Ion Fire from his hands/mouth, devastating everything around. *'Ion Flame Ball': Physical Abilities Trivia *Kazuo Sora's appearance and some of his personality is based on Jiraia, from Naruto.